Of Stone and Steel
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Terra's back! BB's dating Raven. So Terra starts spending her time with Cyborg. The others, convinced the two are in love, lock them in a room and refuse to release them until Cy and Terra admit their feelings for each other. CyTerra RobStar RaeBB


**Of Stone and Steel**

"Dang girl, you sure know how to shake it!" Cyborg exclaimed as he and Terra entered the Titans lounge.

"Well, thanks for taking me out Cy, you're the only guy I've met who could keep up with me." Terra complemented giving one of his large arms a slight huge.

A brief blush crossed Cyborg's human cheek. It went unnoticed by Terra, but all the other Titans, who were all in the room, took note of it.

"You two have gone out partying every night! Don't you get tired?" Beast Boy inquired (Ya it rhymed, sue me).

Terra sighed. "See, that's why things wouldn't have ever worked between us BB, you'd do your thing but could never stay awake long enough to make me happy."

Silence followed that remark, until Cyborg burst into uncontrollable laughter. Robin joined in, Raven gave a slight smirk, Starfire was simply confused and Beast Boy lowered his head in humiliation.

"Sorry BB, just poking some fun. After all, what are ex's for if not to insult?" Terra smiled, she walked over and patted Beast Boy on the head.

"Ya, fine. Just insult me, you, Terra, my best friend in the world. I feel so alone!" Beast Boy let out in mock hurt.

Terra rolled her eyes and pushed Beast Boy towards Raven. "Uh, you've got a new girlfriend, cry on her."

Beast Boy nodded and sat on Raven's lap, pushed him to the floor.

"Rejected again! Is there no love for the green guy!"

It had been four months since Terra was finally cured. Yet, while she was trapped in her stone slumber, Beast Boy began to realize he had feelings for Raven. Also, Robin and Starfire began dating, finally.

Beast Boy felt really guilty when he told Terra he was with Raven, but to everyone's surprise she took it very well. Sure, she was kind of hurt, but she wasn't going to try and kill Raven to get BB back or anything.

Raven was still a good friend, as was Beast Boy and the rest of the Titans. Still with everyone else dating each other Terra began spending time with Cyborg. The two had formed a strong and unbreakable friendship.

They hung out so much; the others began to believe maybe they were becoming more then friends.

"So my dear friends Cyborg and Terra, how was your date of boyfriend and girlfriend?" Starfire inquired naïvely.

Terra and Cyborg sweat dropped and blushed slightly.

"Star, Cyborg and I are just friends." Terra let out.

"Ya, I mean I love partying with rock girl, but we aint datin' or nothing." Cyborg added. Starfire's face was covered with puzzlement.

"But you two show each other affection. As Robin and I do, surely you two must have more then simply friendship feelings for one another." Starfire argued.

Cyborg chuckled nervously. "No Star, Terra and I are just friends, kay?" Starfire nodded slowly showing clear disappointment.

"Very well my friends."

"Good, night everyone." Cyborg faked a yawn and walked towards his room. Terra nodded to that.

"Yah, I'm going to bed to."

"Cyborg's bed?" Beast Boy piped in.

Terra glared at him and left.

"Dudes," Beast Boy got the attention of those who remained in the room. "We really gotta get those two together."

There was a nod of approval among the group.

0

Morning came and Terra hit the snooze on her alarm. She needed sleep, oh how she needed sleep. To much partying, not enough sleep.

Of course, right then the trouble alarm went off.

"Groan, why, why, WHY! Why won't the let me sleep!" She shrieked. She stepped and very quickly changed into her uniform. She then bolted to what was pretty much the war room of Titans Tower.

As she entered the room she looked around. No one else was in there. The room was medium sized, with many different computers and screens. Except none of the computer were on, neither where the lights.

The windows in the room were sealed off with strong metal plating. And suddenly Terra panicked, this wasn't right.

The loud noise of metal clanking, which she could easily identify as Cyborg running, sounded. He entered the room.

"Okay what's the deal? Which villains do I have to clobber for making me get up so early. He spotted Terra and he smiled warmly. "You know what the score if girl?"

Terra shook her head, and suddenly the only door that led out of the room sealed shut, and locked. Cyborg started to pound his strong metal fists on the door.

"Hey, what's the deal?" The door refused to open or be knocked down no matter what Cyborg attempted.

He activated his communicator. "Guys, what's going on? Terra and I are locked in the war room here."

Robin's face appeared on the screen on Cyborg's arm. "Uh ya, we know. See, we decided we're getting kind of tired of you and Terra…well-"

Beast Boy pushed Robin aside. "Of not admitting you want to kiss and hug and junk. So we're locking you in there until you admit your feelings for each other. Good luck!" And with that the picture fizzled and went black.

Cyborg screamed profanities at them, but they could not hear him. Terra leaned back against the wall, and felt a combination of things. Anger, embarrassment and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be stuck in here a while." Terra said, she then sighed.

Cyborg nodded and leaned against the wall, on the other side of the room. "Those guys are nuts…we're just friends."

"Yah, so who do you call dibs on when we pound them? I want to hurt BB, he is my ex after all." Terra pointed out jokingly, Cyborg smiled and nodded in approval.

"They gotta let us out of here eventually. I bet that door opens in five minutes."

**One hour later**

Terra and Cyborg were more on edge then before, they stared at the door, as if they were trying to will it open."

_Well Vic, you're in a room with a hot chick that you dig, yet you're to chicken to make a move. _Cyborg thought desperately. He looked Terra over, hoping she wouldn't notice. _She can party, she's the only girl you know who ever really gets me, man I wish I could tell her how I feel! _

Terra pretended she didn't she Cyborg's looks. How did she feel about the metal giant of the team? _He's cool, he's pretty sensitive, he was really there for me when I came back. I wonder why I never gave him attention when I first showed up. Probably 'cause I was wasting me time with BB._

She wasn't being entirely fair, she was happy for her time with Beast Boy. But they had both moved on.

They had spent most of the past hour in uncomfortable silence, just hoping their friends would come to their senses.

**Two hours later **

"I can't take this! Why haven't they let us out?" Terra shrieked. She was on her last nerve.

Cyborg patted her shoulder gently. "Calm down girl, they can't leave us in here forever. Man, this is nuts thought…Never figured they had the guts to do something like this."

Terra grabbed Cyborg's muscular arm, and held on to it. "Maybe they…" Terra paused in mid-sentence, losing the gall to say what she wanted to.

Cyborg wanted so badly to know what she was about to say. "'Maybe they' what?"

Terra struggled with herself. "Maybe they, just, ya know, really know how I feel." She managed to stutter out.

Cyborg's human eye went wide. "Are you saying what I think your sayin' girl?"

Terra sighed. _I managed to deep fry Slade, I spent about a year as a statue, but this is way tougher._

"Well, I guess I kind of have a crush on you." Terra admitted. Cyborg took a moment to process what she had just said. "It kinda happened since we've been hanging out so much ya know?"

"Terra, girl?" Cyborg said. "BOOYAH!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He was loud the building seemed to shake slightly; birds outside were frighten and flew away quickly.

"Oh I've been crushing on you to. Man, I am so happy I might not kill the others for locking us in her…maybe." Cyborg exclaimed.

Terra smiled, she felt relieved and she felt wanted. Sometimes she would be plagued with feeling of inadequacy that stemmed from her uncaring father. Her father was a King of a small unimportant country. He had her exiled when Terra's powers were first discovered.

That one event, understandable, gave her quite a few problems. She feared rejection so much, she didn't want to know how it would feel if Cyborg didn't return her feelings.

"So, what do we do now girl?"

Terra shrugged. "I don't think they'll be letting us out for a while." Terra considered for a moment. "So…wanna make out?"

Cyborg blinked, and wondered if she really just said that or if he was imagining it. "Yes please."

0

"Do you believe this ruse will successfully make friend Terra and friend Cyborg see how the feel for each other?" Starfire asked her boyfriend Robin.

"That, or they'll kill us when they get out." He smiled, and kissed Starfire quickly and pulled back. Starfire grinned enormously.

"I just hope friend Terra and friend Cyborg can be as happy as we are."

"I know Star, we gave them a shove. It's up to them now."

0

After finishing 'playing' Terra rested in Cyborg's arms as the two laid down on the carpeted floor.

"Happy sweet thing?" Cyborg asked his new girlfriend.

"Sure am." Terra giggled slightly.

"What's the deal?"

"Sorry." Terra composed herself. "Just realized something."

"What?"

"Now I know why I've always loved heavy metal."

**THE END**

**Author's Note: Hey! Cyborg/Terra, CyTerra. No not my favorite pairing for either character. For Terra I like Terra/BB and Terra/Robin.**

**For Cyborg I like Cyborg/Raven. **

**Best pairing of all in my opinion? Robin/Raven**

**But hey, you gotta try new things. Later! **


End file.
